


True Love's Kiss

by Artmetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dean/Cas Ever After, prompt: Enchanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fic claim by anne_higgins. You can read it [here](http://anne-higgins.livejournal.com/18937.html), or download the illustrated PDF version [here](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=940B0N4H).  
> Please leave a comment for the author if you read it ^^

  



End file.
